The Moment
by RositaLG
Summary: Rory and Tristan get their moment


A/N: I know I know! Another story! But this one is a oneshot so whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this computer and a stack of college loans

"Do you ever think about it?" Rory asked out of the blue one night as Tristan was holding her on his bed.

"Think about what?"

"You know, us." She nodded to the TV screen, where an intimate sex scene was unfolding before their eyes. Tristan paused. The Sex Talk. It caught him off-guard. They had never talked about _that_ before.

"Rory, where is this coming from?"

"I'm serious. Do you, ever?" She got up and turned to face him. No good could come from this conversation, but he caved.

"Of course I do, that doesn't mean that I expect us to act on it. I mean, I'm really happy with where we are right now, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I just…" she paused. "I've been thinking about it more lately."

"Thinking what? I mean, I don't want you to think that I'm not happy, because I am. We've been together for what…seven months? And haven't slept together, but I've never been happier. I love you." He was rambling, he knew it, but he was incredibly nervous.

"I know," She smiled, calming him down. "but we've never talked about it. Where you stand, where I stand. It's always just been understood. I mean, you can't expect to get sex from a girl you call Mary." He smiled.

"So tell me what you've been thinking about." He was genuinely curious.

"Well, what it would be like if you and I were to, I mean if we, had sex." He closed his eyes and gulped. Lord help him.

"And what was your conclusion?"

"I wanted to know what your thoughts are on it. I mean, I've never done this before so I can't really know what I'm getting into here. But I always said I would wait until I knew for sure that I wouldn't regret it. Would you make me regret it?" While normally he could say no without hesitation, looking into her eyes he felt completely unsure. He wanted to jump up and absolutely defend himself, but he couldn't. This was a big deal, the biggest deal. So he said what he could.

"Rory, I love you. I've never been in love with anyone before so actually, I'm just as new at this as you are. But I know I would never do anything to hurt you. And I want you to make the decision that's best for you. This shouldn't be about me, because I would wait forever if I had to, because you are worth the wait." And there it was. The F-word. He had no intention of saying it, but it was out there, floating in the space between them. And it was all Rory needed to hear.

"Good answer." She said with a kiss. Tristan was taken by surprise at the intimacy of her lips on his. It was a soft, perfect kiss that he couldn't imagine ever ending. "I want to do this, with you." She whispered. The trust she had in him made his heart soar as he kissed her once more.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "This isn't the type of thing that you can take back later." She nodded.

"I'm sure."

"What about your mom?" He asked, knowing that Lorelei would be informed of everything that they did together. She had made it very clear to him on more than one occasion.

"She knows. I think she kind of expected it sooner actually. She knows that we're ready so I think she's as ok as she can be about it." He nodded slowly, trying to imagine facing her the next time he saw her. Deflowering her only daughter isn't exactly high on a parent's acceptability list.

"So we're going to do this then?" She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah." He smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Tristan took her face in his hands and cradled her. There was a definite feeling of intimacy in the air as she deepened the kiss. He could feel her grinning against his mouth as he climbed on top of her. He went slow and gently, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Tristan, I'm not made of glass." She said, knowing that he was going slow on purpose. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Shh, you'll thank me for this later." He replied, continuing his work. Rory slipped her shirt over her head and removed her bra. Tristan smiled, delighted by what he was seeing. She helped him catch up by pulling off his shirt and giggled at his surprised face. He traced her lips with his pointer finger and she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his rough hands on her skin. He kissed her faintly above her nose and then on each eyelid. She drew him in hungrily once he reached her mouth again. He was igniting a fire within her, a passion she didn't even know she had, or maybe had simply never given into. She craved him. The way his slightly stubbly chin felt on her stomach, or the way his hands could hold her so firmly, but yet feel so gentle all at the same time. She moaned as he went down on her, her core aching for attention. He slid his tongue into her and she pushed her fingers through his hair. She sighed as she adjusted to his mouth. It wasn't long before she began to feel the pulses of an orgasm coming. Biting back a scream, she shook with release. Once he returned to the top of the bed, she kissed him gratefully.

"Thank you." She said, slightly out of breath. He smirked at her as he reached over her to grab a condom out of his nightstand. After slipping it on, he paused to look into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, fully aware that there was no turning back. "We've never gone this far before." Rory nodded, suddenly nervous.

"I love you." She replied.

"I love you more." He kissed her as he entered her, hoping to distract her from the pain she was about to feel. She pulled away from the kiss, eyes closed as she tried to forget the searing pain. It was short-lived however and she opened her eyes quickly. She looked up at Tristan, who was watching her carefully. She nodded for him to continue. He slowly began moving. Rory quickly forgot all sense of discomfort as Tristan began to moan her name softly under his breath. He had almost forgotten how good sex could be.

"Oh God, Ror." She was so tight and wet for him, he had to struggle to keep from spilling into her. Soon, Rory was matching him thrust for thrust. She had no experience, but her body was taking control.

"Tristan, please." She begged. He picked up the pace, pushing her closer to the edge and she screamed in delight as she fell. His release came directly after hers. He left her and she suddenly felt empty. He threw away the used condom and lay down next to her. She snuggled into his naked chest, putting her hand over his heart. It was racing.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, his lips tickling the hair on the top of her head.

"We should have done that sooner." She said with a tired smile as she looked up to face him. Tristan smiled and kissed her forehead. She set her head back down on his chest.

"Thank you for waiting for me." He said, his voice suddenly giving him away. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words.

She didn't turn to face him, she just nodded and kissed his chest, knowing words would ruin the moment.


End file.
